I'll protect you
by twinklepop
Summary: He always says that but can he do that at the end? When fate throw 2 of them to the completely different side of world?
1. Life is gamble

I'll protect you

Disclaimers: Thank to Gosho Aoyama sama, the creator of my favourite manga Detective Conan. I love the characters but prefer the story flows as my own way. It's why fan fiction was born!

A/N: Hello guys. This story is built up with scattered idea from "Dark Angel" movie and "Resident Evil" movie & game. From "Dark Angel", a review of the theory of mutation gene will help you understand the story better how biochemist technology makes cross-breed have super power. In the later chapter, you will find Umbrella Organisation from "Resident Evil" confront with B.O.

How Ran and Shinichi manage while there are many things trying to separate them? Will they succeed?

Vocabulary aid:

Onka: refer to executive members in B.O

Yomi: (Japanese word for the underworld in which horrible creatures guard the exits) refer to B.O by its members

**Chapter 1: Life is gamble **

On the busy highway of Tokyo, an antique Bozi 365A black car was sprinting at the lightning speed heading toward Tropical Land. The driver hid behind the steering wheel, his long silver hair concealed most of his face, only his eyes noticeable. The cold stone eyes filled with ruthlessness. The eyes could make you scare till death when looking directly at them. The eyes seemed to penetrate and swallow their prey. The eyes never show any concession or sympathy to anyone. Beside him was sitting a smaller man, his eyes were impossible to study because they were covered with back sunglasses. But we could judge from his square fat face, he was callous with human emotion and human being. He always had evil plan running through his head. And right now, he was planning, too. Two men in black, they didn't have proper names but preferred calling each other Grin and Volka. Their uniforms and the dark were the same and discouraged anyone to look at the back of the car. The lights on the highway weren't bright enough to help either. But we could barely hear a clear euphony female voice arise from the back seat:

"Onka*, driving with such haste will we get attention of peelers?"

"Never mind, peelers are peels." Grin enjoyed the maximum velocity, looked at the back mirror to answer the girl

"We gotta be there by 6 o'clock. Gin and I deal with him. You take care of the back, clear?"

She just replied with a slight nod and deliberately looked outside through the window, while Volka glared at his watch and urged, "Speed up, Gin!"

_10 minutes later... _

Tropical Land was always crowded with Tokyo citizens; there was not a playground for children but also the place for offspring couples. Everyone enjoyed their time with their families and lovers so they neglected an illegal transaction going on in the dark hidden area nearby the rolling coaster. Moreover, the terrible case of a victim lost his head frightened every witness so nobody pay attention to that small wild corner. Two men in black once in suspicious culprits had slipped off stealthy, rushing there.

_How things going? - Grin, the tall man with long silver hair approached the young girl and asked

_ I've put him into sleep- still the serene female voice reply

_ Good job! Finish it. Angel - Volka said coldly

_F-fi..ni..sh- words left her, she couldn't manage a round word. She just stood there steadily, staring at the one who had just ordered her. She knew what _finish_ meant. It's the worst way separate people with their family, with those they love. During her entire time serving Organisation, she had never done anything like that.

_Hurry up or you will bear the same fate with him- Volka threaten

_ But I... ne...ver... -Her voice cracking, she in dilemma; her whole body shaking, she will take the life of that man or; sweat-drops pouring over from inside out, her life will be taken away forever.

_What I should do _

_Get done, Angel- Volka demand

_I... I can't..., _she pointed the gun directly to the man lying on the floor_ just ...try...for the first time_

_1...2...3..._

SHOOT

_ Time up, Angel. I'm sorry –Volka declared as he aimed the oil tank which could burn all objects nearby.

Xxxx

_You killed her, Volka- said Grin firmly in dismay

_Now you aware of it –Volka smirk evilly-It's not the first time we kill anybody.

_We? -Grin questioned

_C'mon ,Grin. She deserves it. Yomi can't accept a worthless brat like her.

_ Our Spy consortium need her and she did nothing wrong.

_Incapable to kill is fatal.

_ It's not her task.

_Hey, hey ...When did you get that sympathy? Do you feel pity for her?

Silence.

_Ok. Our mission tonight is more important. Forget about it.- said Volka to diverge the topic, but inside his head, a cruel thought flashing: _Angel, sorry... it is the only way for my Bradley gets dominance spy consortium. But it is the easy way to die, right? Tomorrow, as the sun rises, you will dissolve into the air. Where will you go, Angel? Heaven or Hell?_ A mischievous smirk crossed his face.

Xxxx

The rolling coaster case has closed up. The famous high school detective found the glues and solved the case in no time, gaining big applauses and admiration from the audience.

"Kudo- kun, you did it again. Do you want to come to police station acquire deposition?"

"Thank you, Inspector Megure. I have some work to do. Beside, my shift is over 3 hours ago"

"Ok! So we go first. Take care"

"Take care"

Kudo turned to go to the car park but something...something kept his feet cold. He felt something tickle inside his stomach, something wasn't right here. The case was over; the culprit had admitted her crime. Why he had this feeling. He scanned the scene, the area surroundings the scene. Follow intuition, he ran forward the small corner. The dark covered him. His eyes went dim due to lack of lights. But Kudo still spotted some red marks on the ground. Tracing along the blood stains, he found a figure covered in long black dress hidden both arms and legs, leaning against the cold rock wall, bleeding. No hesitation, he pulled out the phone and called ambulance but a hand reached out so quickly, pressing the hang up button before he made the call.

"Don't... no need... just leave me alone" it sounded so weak, likely a soft whisper but he could discern the purity in this voice. _A female voice _

"You will die of bleeding without sending to hospital" Kudo said firmly, he could not allow any human being die at his hand. He knelt down to her, torn his own shirt and treat her wounds, not missed to notice the blood was rather off colour.

"I'll die anyway...don't waste your effort" trembling voice told him with her gaze hardly left the ground. She stayed there unmoving, her head titled to the other side away from him. Her eyes closed slightly. _Why can't he just walk away and leave her alone? Why not? Why even bother care for her and treat her kindly? _It tickled her stomach. _Unfamiliar treatment _

"Alright, if you dislike being taken by the ambulance, go with me" said Kudo as he tightened the fabric on her wound. He himself still confused with what he had said. He didn't understand why he said that, just knew that the nature impulsion told him he should accommodate her for her safety.

"Well, why you?" her voice become less faint and fragile. It seemed gaining a tiny thread of strength, a little bit interest in the _oddly generous_ man. _Curiosity. _

Clear his throat, he said proudly "I'm Kudo Shinichi, detective, my task is to take care of others". _Yes he was caring for her. _Right, that's his desire after all, solving mystery, give justice for people, ensure their safety.

"You" she realised his reputation, "but Mr. Detective, there are many people out there need you. I'm not the case". _To take care of others or to meddle into others' business?_ _Ack, what the nuisance task in this world! _

"I can't save the world but I know I can save you tonight. Don't give up! So long as you're alive, you have to live, not for yourself, but at least for your parents who give birth to you"

Parents. He touched her pain. She had never lived a day for her parents .She lost her parents when she just was born. She grew up and be nurtured by Organisation. How badly she wished to see them even just once in life .Her tears were rolling on her burning cheeks. She had never had a chance to do anything for them. Never had a chance to show her gratitude to them for give her a life. Tonight. She will live the day for her parents before bid the farewell goodbye to the Earth.

Think so, she smiled, gripped his inviting hand, stood up and followed him.

Xxxx

She looked out the window, tried to remember the familiar beauty of Tokyo on the last day of her life. At that moment, smile hardly left her lips. Kudo took a glance at his side, relived that he saw the content smile on her face. He had to admit that she looked like an angel in the shadow of moonlight shining on her visage.

"What you staring at me for?" she returned his glance. Kudo puzzled, quickly turned away with the crimson on his cheeks. He didn't know why he looked at her more protracted than usual and the most importance, not to investigate the case.

"Uhm, I just want to ask... what's your name?"

"Ran"

"Ran?" watching her expression, he comprehended not to ask more about her surname. "Ran, you can called me Shinichi, too"

Xxx

They arrived at his house. In front of her, the dark reveals a magnificent impressive villa

"We home" Shinichi cheerfully announced

"Your home? Are you sure?" her voice couldn't hide the amazement.

"Sure as fate"

" Kudo-san, you're in trouble."

"What?"

"You don't think of the consequence when bringing a complete stranger to your house, do you?" She expected he would take her to hospital, police station or somewhere else but she never guessed that he take her to his home. That's the forbidden thing she learned when committing mission. Rule number 1: Never let strangers approach your shelter. The rule she concluded for herself from skill and experience.

"I bet with myself you're not the bad person." He smiled warmly. "Come in, Ran"

This was the first time his reasonable mind kept silent, let his sense guide him. His brain didn't oppose or support either. Anyway, the rational side didn't have glue what to do when it came to something unfamiliar and it couldn't handle.

His response... is it the answer for her as well. It reminded her how she left the second rule forgotten. Rule number2: Never follow strangers to their shelters. Could it be that she bet with herself as well he's not the bad person?

"Sh-Shi- -"

"Shinichi, is it easier?" He smiled again, softly "Come in, Ran or you will catch a cold"

She just nodded and followed him inside.

Xxxx

A/N: Thank for reading. What do you think guys? Do you like it? Hate it? Please let me know. Every comment is welcome, just click the button below.


	2. Dying in the sun

A/N: Hello all, chapter 2 is up, please read & Review. Thanks.

**Chapter 2: Dying in the sun**

The night went by peacefully. The dark which covered Beika central with its black silk coat had been replaced with the bright glossy dress of first sunshine. Shinichi opened the window, took the deep breath and inhaled the fresh green air. As usual, he scanned around the garden, enjoyed the tranquillity of nature when his eyes catch a glimpse of a girl dancing on the pasture. Misery and melancholy had been wiped away on her face. He had to admit that she looked pretty when she's smiling, caress the flowers, teasing the plants and stroking a little bird in her hand. He found himself hypnotized in her carefree swaying. Her long brown-chocolate hair with a trade mark bang soaring in the wind. Breeze made her dress moving as well, like tiny waves hovered above her knees. Until now did he notice how perfectly the navy little orchid dress fit her figure!

When the sun rose a bit higher, allowed him to look at her closer and what he witnessed, frightened him. Her face was as pale as death. She looked frail and enervated. Her skin seemed... seemed... _burning _under the sun.

RAN!

He ran as fast as he could toward her.

"Good morning, Shinichi!" she greeted him smiling, fragile serene voice clenched his heart.

"Ran" he grasped her hands, "What happen?" his eyes met her faint gaze. She couldn't burden his generous heart anymore. Being happily as hard as she could, the girl answered him in a feigned joyful voice.

"I'm fine, Shinichi" she smiled cheerfully ignore the searing pain running through her own body. "You used to getting up early, do you?" said Ran, her eyes were still peering up at him.

Silence.

He knew she would got down on her kneel sooner or later. Her feeble legs couldn't support her body anymore. Her skin had stopped burning. Yes, it did _stop burning_ where it hid in his shadow from the solar. He slightly understood the situation. Swiftly, he embraced her, used himself as the shield cover her from the bright sun, lifted her up and carried her indoors. He did everything in such a speedy manner that she couldn't react or simply she was too weak to resist at all.

He had her in his arms, her head rest peacefully against his chest. She could hear his heart beating as he run toward the house.

Kindly placed her sitting on the couch; he quickly shut all the curtains of the window. Shinichi didn't allow anymore sunlight approach her.

"Stop trying... I'm dying anyway ..." Ran tried with her tremble voice but it couldn't reach him.

He came back, kneel down in front of her, his hands unconsciously on her kneel "Ran, tell me what happen?" She just shook her head slightly. No one ever treated her like that before. How could she do to return his tenderness?

He waited for her answer but he didn't need it anymore as he discerned a stern shiver over her body. He urged himself to hug her tightly to keep her warm in his embrace. His arms wrapped around her slim figure. His hands stroked her back, her forearms and her shoulders to create heat and increase the temperature on the surface of her skin. Her head on his shoulder, she could tell how his heart was panic over her.

"Shinichi... no need ... I..." her voice weaken, tremble on his shirt

He pressed a finger across her lips, "don't say those words, everything will be fine"

_Shinichi you're gentleman _

_Shinichi, you baka, I'll perish at any rate if leaving the Organisation _

_Shinichi, Sayonara _

Ran felt her eyelid too tired to open. She had no doubt what would happen. She knew by heart this will come for sure. But she didn't expect God still loved her that much by giving this concession; let her die in his sweet embrace. Fragile hands clutched his shirt; Ran relaxed herself against him. She allowed consciousness left her brain and shrank into sleep. _Eternal sleep_

He felt her movement. Shinichi looked down at the vulnerable creature in his arms. A faint smile still lingered on her lips. _She fainted. Please, God tell me that she just fainted._

1...2...3

_Keep calm Shinichi, you'll find a way to save her...you must find a way to save her... _

_Thinking, Shinichi._

_Firstly, her skin was flaming in causal weather 28__0 __C outdoors but her body kept shaking at 18__0__C indoors. It may be her skin was so delicate and inadaptable to the environment? Secondly, her blood was dark red not bright red as usual. Is it the symptom of blood disorder? Due to her blood fails to maintain constant temperature by distributing heat to the whole body? But that is similar to cold-blood animal (poikilotherm). How can it possible? So the solution to her sickness is... _

_When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth. _

He still couldn't believe in his deduction, he need to check. Pick up the phone, Shinichi called his neighbour professor Agasa

"Hello, Hakase"

"Shinichi-kun, why wake me up this early morning?" spoke Agasa hakase in sleepy voice

"Hakase, I... I'm too excited about one character in a scientific- fiction. I can't wait to talk with you" He couldn't tell the truth. _There must be someone after her; that's why she is willing to be dead rather than to confront them_. It'd be better to keep it secret.

"What's that?" Professor seemed gain more interest in what he's going to tell.

"Ja, a girl in this novel was cross-breed with an ectothern. There is cold blood flowing inside her body so she has problem in adjustment her temperature to adapt the external..."

"Ah, it's not only in fiction but also happen in reality"

"Wow, tell me, Doc"

"Yeah, it is a hot potato in every discussion amongst scientists recently. There're some laboratory successfully devising such human cross-breed creature but everything is in process..."

"So have they experienced burning skin or sear shiver in cross-breed... uh as I read in the novel."

"Oh, that happens when cross-breed accidentally absorbed lithium ion which causes damage in temperature adjustment and lead to evaporation into the air due to high or low temperature"

"How can we save her?"

"Since she can't eat or drink anything when interacting with lithium her body encounter nourishment deficiency and gradually lose iron and haemoglobin, we inject AHN910 or AGN88 which are consider as compressed food"

"If we don't have any of these?"

"Well, the most nutrition food for her is human blood. But she will die in 10 minutes without these, right? Is it written in that novel as well?"

"What?" _Oh no _"I need hang up. Thank, Doc"

He hung up the phone, run toward the room where she curled in bed. _Oh god, only 2 minutes left. You have to live, Ran._

_xxxx_

Ran wandered in her dreamland. She found herself surrounded in a white landscape; everything is white, white cloud, white snow, white smoke. _Am I in heaven?_ _So great!_ A contented smile had already on her lips. How grateful she thanks God for treating her so nice._ Heaven!!!_ From now on, she could escape from them, from doing things she didn't want to. _Relief_. No worries. No sorrow. Ran was willing to enjoy her afterlife. She smiled once more as the white smoke rose higher around her. She closed her eyes; took a deep breath to enjoy the aroma of orchids.

Ran slowly reopened her eye. _Huh?_ She blinked once, twice..., _why everything covered in black_.

_Lately, is it just a dream? _She even dreamt when she was dying? She could hear herself sobbing heavily. _It's not heaven .What else, it could be? Hell, definitely!!! Silly girl, why you dare expect to live in heaven after what you have done. Silly Silly. _

Ran saw in vagueness, a tall form coming approach her. Her heart skipped a beat. _What? Is it Satan greeting me...? _

"You're awake, Ran" a male voice said softly

"Sh-Shi-"She stunned. _How it could happen? Am I going to hell? What's Shinichi doing here? Did he die as well????_ Three question marks hovered over her head. She couldn't believe herself. She found herself get lost in uncertainty and abstraction. 

"It's me, Shinichi" he smiled warmly to her "which surprises you? You've been slept continuously for more than 2 days."

_What? I've slept? I'm still alive? I'm... not in hell_

"You're on Earth, Ran" he chuckled; he couldn't help the astonishing and dreamy look on her face. Childlike, which made him find it quite amusing.

"Shinichi" she couldn't stop but stare at him with her eyes shoot open. Her lips curled as if to say something but she found herself lost for words. _Shinichi, How?_

"Leave everything later" He stroked her smooth hair. "Stay here. I'll fetch you something to eat" said Shinichi still smiling at her.

Ran had gathered her thought from the incredible truth that she was breathable. The rational mind had woken up, shifted her back to the normal state.

_Alive, I'm alive_

Normally, people relieved when they had just return from the verge of death. But minority still prefer to rest in peace rather than to face with life. Unluckily, our beloved Ran belongs to the second group. She knows for sure what are waiting for her. _Uttermost terrible. _Shiver run down her spine only at the thought of it.

For Ran, her life lost its essence long time ago when she start serving for B.O. All that time, she lived in a strict harsh tough environment built with callous principle and ruthless regulation. Every day, she struggled to survive because every single tiny mistake could claim her life. She lived in den ruse and evil cunning. She lived like a machine receiving task and committing task, squeeze herself to meet deadline. Everyone around her was the same. Death is a common thing.

That's why she doesn't bother treasure her life. Her mind has drawn out her future: If she's alive, she will definitely get caught by B.O. She surely received capital punishment and was tormented until death. Fate certainly hates her, forces her to die in pain by letting him save her.

_Baka Shinichi why did you save me?_

Ran dies. She doesn't regret. She doesn't blame anyone at all. But Shinichi, he's nice. He has a gold heart. She's alive. She lives with him. He's in danger. _What if they know he saves me?_ _What will they do with him?_

The door open revealed Shinichi bringing one bowl of porridge, stepped deliberately toward her.

"Shinichi"

"Huh?" he placed the bowl on the table nearby.

"Why did you save me?"

"Is an answer needed for saving others?"

"Others? Except no one?"

"Everyone is the same in the Grace of God"

"Shinichi," she smiled bitterly, "You don't know the whole situation, and you don't know who really I am"

He kept silence, just looked at her tenderly, which encouraged her to continue

"I'll bring you a lot... a lot of trouble. You just put yourself in danger if you let me stay"

"But you'll be safe if you stay with me, right?" he grinned, his eyes never left her. _She was still beautiful even in that moment_. She just stared at him in astounding expression. His warm smile left her speechless. How could she refuse his gentle heart?

It's turn she remain quiet.

"Ran, I'll protect you, no matter what. So long as you promise me not to destroy yourself, I'll always by your side."

"Promise" said Shinichi, offered her a hand

"Promise" her fingers intertwined with his to steal their promise.

Xxx

"Hey, you must be hungry, huh?" said Shinichi as he fed her spoonful porridge. "Does it taste good?"

Ran nodded, noticed his bandaged fingers "What's that?"

He smiled before answer her "I cut my fingers.... while cooking"

She shook her head playfully. They both laughed for his carelessness.

_Everything is not what it seems_

***End of chapter 2****

A/N: Hi guys, I've finished chapter 2. The last sentence is copyright of the movie "Wizard of the Waverly Place" on Disney Channel ^^ I don't own anything. Ran thought Shinichi cut himself mistakenly but will you think that our great detective can be careless like that? See you in next chapter. Thank for reading, do you like it, let me know, please review ^^ ^^


	3. Name for Angel

Chapter 3: Angel's profile

A/N: As Ran asked Shinichi if he really knows who she is. Well, this chapter will answer this question.

Xxxx

As you all know about the brutality of B.O, this time you will gain deep insights about the most evil Organisation to which Ran used to belong.

**Black Organisation Overview **

Mission: control the World

Strategy: eliminate everything avert its way

B.O (Yomi) is an international mafia consortium. It kidnaps infants or orphans, nurture and train them to become expert in various fields to serve the corporative mission. Apart from abundant forces of proficient killer, B.O also consist of numerous ingenious scientists, engineers, professors, spies, executives ect to perform countless dicey tasks of B.O. Because of high level of risk-taking and fatal-bearing, B.O decided to corporate with Umbrella in 1988 to develop cross-breed living and applied cloning technology to commit these tasks, which benchmarked the existence of latest layer of B.O: _Cholecent _

What's cholecent?

Cholecent is human-being which is planted genes of living creatures so that they have super power to perform dicey task. Of course, the incredible competence depends on the ability of the living creature cross-breed. For example, if human ADN planted with fish, they can become mermaid and excellent at swimming. Human genes can combine with multiple genes from animal or botany.

Some example of most powerful human cross breed in B.O :

Bradley: cross breed with brat & snake

Omini: shark and horse

Amanta: leopard & hawk

Leo: lion & crocodile

All Cholecent are originally a baby being taken away from their parents since born or kidnapped at the very young age under 1 year old. Cholecent is dangerous weapon of B.O. They utilise Cholecent to complete fatal task involve high risks and time limitation such as dealing with bomb, fierce animals, toxic chemicals...ect. In face to face battle, Cholecent often used as shield to protect executives from bullet, fire, explosion. They play role as a prey struggling against enemies, hinder them from chasing others members and let executives escape in safety.

Being a cholecent, you have to bear the pressure that deaths await for you all the time, nearby your neck. Gradually, you lost fear in mortality. Your life likes thousand pounds hanging on a thin hair. When accepting an assignment, you accept your bereavement. Before departing for mission, you are forced (since it happens as often as customs, you willingly to) take in lithium ion ,so in case the assignment fails, you will automatically dissolve into the air and the Organisation's secret will be kept in the dark infinity. Lithium is a lightest metal, highly flammable so it easily burn under effect of ultraviolet. Even without the dazzling sun, lithium reacts quickly with oxygen in normal atmosphere and temperature to become dull grey silver which absorb in cholecent blood and intensively destroy potassium in plasma causing temperature disorder.

If luck smile on you, complete assignment on time and back to Organisation's laboratory (Cholecent dub as "Tube" where Cholecent was created and nurtured= the Nest) by the next morning, you are fed AHN910 or AGN88 that are liquid condensed from fresh human blood and other chemical to cure damage from lithium. AHN910 is illegal drug because it has high proportion of human blood but give high effect: Cholecent will refresh and be a picture of health only within 2 hours while AGN88 takes a whole week to recovery but it made from chemical and small amount of blood. Of course, B.O will use AHN910 to generate effectiveness.

**Angel's profile**

Real name: Ran Mouri

Code name: Angel

Hair colour: brown

Eye colour: azure

Position: Member of Spy Consortium

Level: executive assistance

Layer: Cholecent

Cross-breed of: orchid and while eagle

Ability:

Inherited from eagle, Ran has a pair of while wings which are only visible when in use. Her wings span is 8-11 feet wide, flying up to 100 miles/hour. Her vision is as perfect as eagle; Ran can spot objects moving on the ground although at the distance of 1 mile away.

Inherited from mutated orchid & autumn crocus, Ran uses colchicines as a weapon to fight against enemies. In order to defence, she hide herself in a sphere made of durable branches and strong roots of orchid. On the surface of orchid sphere are numerous of orchid flowers that scatter colchicines poison in the air, which makes rival fall to sleep.

These competencies are only active when necessary. Normally, she just looks like a common person.

Biography:

Ran was taken away from her parent since she had been given birth on Earth within 1 hour. Vermouth secretly crept into the hospital at night and stole one girl of a twin. That's why she hadn't seen her parent's face for the entire time. Being a excellent spy capable to gain much information, Ran knew all savvy on competitor, rivals to serve Organisation's strategy but it's paradox to say: she couldn't solve the mystery about her own identity. She craved to meet her parents, to be launch into their arms like every child but her plain wish seemed impossible.

Ran was her name during the halcyon childhood spending in Tube, enjoying innocently with her friends who are also Cholecent_. Her normal life_. But when growing up, Ran entered B.O's official forces to perform mission under codename Angel (called after her impressive features of a pair of white wings).

At the age of 10, Ran turned out to be a failure of B.O because it had made mistake that keep orchid as the main body in mutation between orchid & autumn crocus, because B.O paid too much attention to the strong duration of orchid branches and roots to protect cholecent when performing task. (_Thank to that protective covers, Ran survived the explosion caused by Voka firing the oil tank_. )

Thus, Colchicines is only drowsy to put rival into sleep, not fatal to kill them as expected. Instead of discarding her right away, B.O utilised Ran as a tool to commit crime. She was assigned to the missions that held 99% death. But Ran always had clutched the fragile 1% remainder to prove her prominent skills: achieved and come back to Tube alive. After 2 year challenges, tortures and a mountain of achievement she attained, B.O realised her merits and trained her to become a proficient spy. Few months later, she moved to corporate with executives Gin and quickly became his reliable assistant –the position that other members in B.O dreamt of. It accounted for the reason why many Black wolfs held hatred for her.

On that destined date in Tropical Land, Ran took in lithium ion to receive her task in the evening. Amazing, she successfully finish it earlier than planned. But unknown to everyone, her prominent performance threatened those who hold prejudice against her. On the way back to Tube, Gin picked her up to join the next mission. Actually, the transaction at the park was Gin and Vodka task, not her official mission.

Xxx

A/N: I'm done chapter 3, tell me what you think! Is there anything unclear?

I've inserted a picture of Ran in this profile so as for it to look like a real one but failed, it cannot displayed on the website. Anyone knows how to do that? Thanks.

P.S: Thank for all your supporting comments ^^. They really encourage me to write more and faster. LOL


	4. Meaning of life

Chapter 4: Meaning of life

Since the break down of Ran 9 days ago, the Kudo's mansion hasn't filled any sunlight. All the windows covered with thick silk curtains. Even in the morning, the living room was lit by a huge crystal chandelier on the top ceiling. Shinichi sat on the couch, holding the phone, dialling many times until it got through.

"Hello?"

"Ohaio, Jodie sensei"

"Kudo-kun, haven't heard from you for week"

"Ja, I have an emergency, it invades all of my time so..." he laughed furiously to cover his lost contact with FBI while helping them investigate a mafia gang. "I've tried to connect Akai-san but failed"

"Ah, he might shock over the news from Kir"

"Kir? Something about B.O?

"A girl he cares about has been missing for 10 days"

"Oh, I don't know that he has a girlfriend spying in B.O"

"No, she's not his girlfriend nor espionage. She's truly an original member of B.O, to more accurate, she's one of the most secret and dangerous weapons of them."

"What's about her?"

"You might not know, he got acquainted with her during his spy at B.O. His code name is Rye. After many fruitful missions, he was called to work at the hand of Gin. She's a closest assistant of Gin and the one who blew up the mask of Shui but she didn't kill him, instead she helped him avoid being poisoned by APTX 4869"

"What she did that for?"

"For her sake not his, as she explained. She didn't want to kill anyone. It terrifies her."

"Isn't killing common thing in B.O?"

"Yeah, but she's proficient spy, her main job is to acquire information"

"B.O didn't punish her because she helps betrayer?"

"I've said she's proficient. Moreover, Shui didn't know too much about B.O. You know, B.O just used members as tools to complete fatal mission. The secret of organisation is just known among executives who have been serving for B.O more than decades."

"Does she know much about B.O?"

"I guess yes."

"Well, I'm thinking that if we can use her to..."

"No, absolutely not. We've tried but... You know, although saving Shui, she is uttermost faithful with B.O. She knows very well Shui isn't the threat for B.O. The proof is that after 5 years we still unable to defeat them" Jodie left out an unfulfilled sigh.

"Is she too optimistic?" he snigger

"I don't know. She's very special."

"Special? What's her name?"

"Angel."

"Angel? Ha, I've expected an alcohol."

Jodie smiled

"Is she called after her weirdness of not killing anybody?"

"Great, Kudo-kun, good deduction but... not true" she smirked

"Huh?"

"She was called after her genes. She's cross-breed of while eagle and orchid. She inherits a pair of white wings like an angel"

_Angel _"So is it special about her?"

"Partial true. You should meet her to feel how special she is, according to Shui." She said in an amusing voice try to intimate Akai's voice.

Jodie continue " She has been missing in Tropical Land on a way to do a mission with Vodka and Gin on the same date with your recent case. Did you notice something strange around there?

_Cross-breed_ He hesitated for a white before answer "No"

RING RING

"Sorry sensei, I have guests. Thank for interesting information. See ya"

"See you soon. Bye"

Xxxx

Kudo walked deliberately toward the gate. Open. Reveal a lovely shy girl behind it.

"Kudo kun, you've been absent for week. Are you sick? I bring you a handmade kappa maki*

"Arigato, Ryouko* chan. I'm fine. I stay at home to take care of a..uh...a friend"

"Your friend?"

"Yah, my home mate" He heard the footstep dancing on the staircase "Here she is"

"Ran, come here for a bit. You meet my friend."

Ran and Ryouko shared a friendly greeting with a polite nod and a warm smile.

"Want some homemade kappa maki, Ran?" Shinichi offered Ran to join them.

"No, thank. I am going to prepare lunch. Ryouko san, would you stay here and have lunch with us, OK?" smiled Ran happily at the girl.

"Of course, I wanna join you prepare lunch too" said Ryouko then she hurried to Ran and pulled her to the kitchen, before anyone else could say anything.

xxx

_At the kitchen_

Ryouko sang cheerfully when cooking. Ran smiled, watching her new friend dancing across the kitchen.

"What makes you so happy, Ryouko san?"

"This is the first time I prepare lunch for Shinichi uh..., Kudo-kun" blushed Ryouko.

Ran's still smiling "Luckily, you don't need to do it every day." _You don't know how clumsy he is_

Ran smirked at her thought and recall the first time Shinichi helped her wash the dishes.

#1#:

"_Watch out! Shinichi! You nearly broke the dish" _

"_Gome, my fault"_

"_You don't concentrate on your work. What are you looking at?" said Ran in a warning tone with her eyes not bother looking at him, instead focus on her work._

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing? Oh, why your face's getting red?" now Ran noticed the blushing Shinichi beside her. _

"_Baka, I..."_

"_Don't tell me cuz of the sunsets" laughing Ran "it's 7pm already" she hardly found him drawn away like that. He was always known as a status of solid mind, investigating case and stating firm deduction. But in this situation, the reason was: _

_Poor Shinichi, he always gets distracted whenever being close to Ran. His heart always starts racing, causes load of blood vessels travel to his cheeks. His brain couldn't function properly as normal and his hands became weary as holding the dishes. But to our beloved Ran, she is still unknown about this. _

###

"Ran-san , is Shinichi ..uhm is it Ok for me to call that"

"Of course Ryouko, you can call me Ran too"

"Oh, Really? It's so great"

"So what do you wanna tell me?"

"Ah, I noticed that... Shinichi is so quiet, isn't he?"

"Yes, most of the time ...unless... he's singing"

"What? He can sing? I've never heard him sung before"

"Smile on you, you haven't experience it yet"

#2#

_C-D-E-F-G-A-B_

"_Finally, I found it from your room. What's that noise, Shinichi" Ran opened the door, stood on the threshold of his room._

"_Noise? No,...aah .. I'm singing." He scratched the back of his head to cover embarrassment. _

"_Singing? Ran held her stomach; prevent her from cachinnating "OMG, I thought it's from a broken radio" _

_Shinichi was left beet red face. He knew how worst his singing is but he couldn't help her laughing like that, which humiliated him. He didn't expect that she stayed up this late and accidentally heard his practise. Darn it, does she know why he does it? _

"_Why you sing at this late?"_

"_I have music test next week. I can't play any instruments so the last choice is singing."_

"_Oh, I forgot your fingers are hurt. So that's why you're absent from class."_

"_No, not that"_

"_Then for a case?"_

"_No"_

"_To hang out with friend? Ah no, I haven't seen you went out." Suddenly, Ran became interested in knowing the reason why he skipped class._

_Shinichi barely shook his head._

"_So to wait for some one important?" _

_He remained silence._

"_Then you like skipping school?"_

'_RAN'_

"_Shinichi" she noticed his face had lingers something cheerless as his head bent down, stared blankly at the music sheet. _

"_I won't stay at home if it's not for you, Ran." His eyes only met hers as he called her name then quickly drift away as he realised that he had slip it out. Shinichi just said the matter of fact but why he found himself hard to admit this only one truth. _

'_For me?' she whispered. Ran stood there quietly. It took her a while to comprehend his two words 'for you'. In the blink of an eye, they shared a tender glance. She saw something different in those twin sapphire orbs as if they were sparkling. Did he just look at her lovingly?_

'_Wake up, Ran! Don't image too much'. _

_She had to go. _

_She had to flee this awkward silence. _

"_Good night, Shinichi." Ran had found a weak excuse._

"_Sleep tight, Ran" he looked at her rushing through the door, running back to her room. _

###

_What did he mean by that? _Ran smile at her inner thought. Shaking her head faintly. _It couldn't be._

"Ran , what makes you smile?"

"Uhm, nothing." Responded Ran with a cutely shy smile to Ryouko.

"Living with Shinichi is surely funny, right?"

"Yeah" Ran agreed, thinking for a while before continue "just sometime."

#3#

_Ran slowly got up on the couch. The blanket fell upon her lap. 'Who put the blanket over me?' She blinked once and twice, to finally be awaken and realised that t she had fallen asleep because of tiredness._

"_Ah, it's 6 o'clock; my turn to make dinner. I haven't done anything yet" screamed Ran as she gasped her cellphone to take a glance at the clock, then recognised that she had received a picture mail. _

'_Huh?' _

"_Don't worry. I have make dinner for us."_

"_Thank you, Shinichi." Ran smiled widely at him to show her pure appreciation. "But what's that? You've sent me an email". Ran looked at the picture of her sleeping soundly on her phone's screen._

"_It's my proof to show your laziness, falling asleep to throw your work to me," declared Shinichi with his arms folded and his head titled high in imitate arrogant manner._

"_Me? Lazy? ...You!..." her appreciation turned into irritation when she found herself being teased by him. Ran swiftly deleted the image._

"_No use, Ran. There's still a copy on my phone" laughed Shinichi playfully as he resent her the image._

_Ran glared at the pictured once again reappearing on her phone with a text below 'lazy cat'. Clenched her fist, she shoot him a deadly glare _

"_Shinichi, mind you, I'm karate champion"_

"_Ran, mind you, I'm marathon champion"_

"_You'll pay for that" Ran threatened and second later she chased after him around the house._

_Ran shouldn't have got irritated if she had read the text caption on the first message: _

'_Sleeping Princess' _

_###_

Ran proceeded upstairs after having delighted lunch with Ryouko and Shinichi, left the two talking in the living room.

_She surely has a crush on him_. Ran thought idly as reaching the library. She wanted to read a book and find out why Shinichi was too engrossed in these mystery novels. Her curiosity grew more as Ran heard him babbling non-stop about Sherlock Holmes. _Poor Ryouko, She's the next victim after me_, =)). _Lucky Shinichi, friend visits him as he was sick. She also brings homemade food for him. Unlike me... I always endured the searing pain alone in Tube. Solitarily twist myself under effect of lithium. Caring for others become extravagance of human relation within B.O_. Until now did Ran aware that how terrified her life was during the past 8 years serving the Organisation. Living with him evoked her sentiment, reminded her of the halcyon childhood had gone far... far away .Hot tears rolling evenly down her cheeks. She didn't know when it became wet but Ran couldn't stop the moving drop pouring.

"You're crying" a soft hand gently brushed her cheek, wiped the tears away. Ran puzzled, looked up to the gentleman forward her, tried to deny her sensation "No, I'm not, just..." spoke Ran in successive sob.

His hand still lingered on her damp cheek. Another tear dropped down, crashed his thumb. _This girl is crying again_. How many times has he caught her weeping in silence like that? She was as vulnerable as crystal, so easily to be broken that he found himself a must to protect her. Is his heart so generous enough to feel sympathy for all unfortunate people he has met? There is no suitable answer but there is only one true: it hurts him when she cries. Shinichi has seen others crying, even comfort misfortunate lady when she lost her family member. But Ran is different, she has a great impact on him. Even he doesn't know the reason for that. Every time seeing her tears, he winced inside. Her sadness wipes his gaiety away. Ran always buried herself in unknown misery to him. His eyes hardly torn from hers demand an explanation.

She looked away, broke the eye contact. Ran couldn't stand his intensive gaze that caused burning fire spreading over her body. Her teary azure sphere should find a way to evade his tender blue orb_, _searching for a proper answer.

_Just... something in my eyes..._ No, she couldn't lie his sincere concern. She uttered under her breath but didn't make a round word. "N-no...I-I"

_How to say without lying him._

"Ran"

Grasp. She couldn't think anymore. His other hand had moved to cup her cheeks, brought her eyes to meet his gaze. Her visage fit perfectly in his palms. Ran was unable to escape this time. Cannot move, cannot hide away. Ran's sinking in those ocean blue eyes brimful with solicitude. The more he cares for her, the more she feels herself undeserving. He has given her too much, how can she able to return. As incapable of turning away, Ran closed her eyes to avert his penetrating look. More tears rolling down her cheeks.

_How can he stop these rolling tears_? He inclined to comfort her and comfort his heart as well. Ran froze as his breath came nearer, played across her face, making goose bump on her skin. Cool air spread over her nose although she felt the heat around her getting hotter as the proximity between them shorter. Shinichi involuntarily inched toward Ran. Slowly... slowly closer and closer until...

RENG RANG RENG

"The bell, the door bell !"

"Ran" Shin smiled demurely at her "It's the phone rang, not the bell"

"Anyway, I'm off"

Shinichi just smiled, looked after her disappearing behind the staircase. Then he deliberately picked up the phone.

"Shinichi, you took so long" On the other line sang a female voice, calm and confident.

"Gome, Naru. It's just..." He paused, avoid continuing by wirily laugh.

"Well, have you received invitation from Sonoko?"

"Invitation, Sonoko?"

"This Friday 6pm, remember?"

"Oh -yes..."

"Don't forget to pick me up as you promised"

"Of course,... Yes, definitely ... I'll yeah...Naru...you..."

"What' wrong, Shinichi? You just keep gabbling the same thing"

"No,...I..." blushed Shinichi, he didn't realise the words came out without thinking. His mind worked hard to escape the indescribable closeness recently. "Anyway, do you come alone?"

"Yes, of course. Who do you expect I will bring?"

"No, I just ask... well, I'll bring my friend"

"Alright, come early"

"Yes, madam. I'll pick you at 5.30"

"Don't be late"

"Yeah, see ya"

"Tschüß"

(*)

Kappa maki: a kind of sushi with main ingredient cucumber mixed with egg, salmon,ect

Ryouko: the girl pretends to be Shinichi's sweet heart in Vol.7. I don't like Gosho let Ran react in this episode. Thus, here Ran's still doing well even Ryouko really likes Shinichi. ;))

A.N : It's the end of chapter 4, long one, isn't it. I compensate for long time I haven't update the story. ^^. Do you like Shinichi fall for Ryouko, Ran or another girl?

Xxxxx


	5. Goodnight, angel

**Chapter 5: Goodnight Angel**

Friday, 5:15 pm

"Ran, Quickly! Are you coming or not?"

"You, Quickly, Shinichi! I've already here"

He turned to the voice behind him, to found her had settled down inside the car. Minutes ago, he saw her stayed around in casual sport wear lazy to go, then unexpectedly she in a navy dress ready to accompany with him. Shinichi shook his head, _as quick as a squirrel_. He took a glance at his watch_. But we still late_. _5:20 pm, Geez._ Ran impedes his pace. Hope that Naru doesn't bite his head for being late.

For him, Naru was his BFF. They had the common grounds in interests, beliefs. She shared the same wavelength with him, same agile mind and astute attitude. Actually, Shinichi likes Naru, loved hanging out with her. If he had any free time, Naru was the first one he thought of. They would enjoy a delighted dinner at a fancy restaurant, completely cheerful in a tennis serene court or walk deliberately along the beach. Shinichi seemed to get used to the rumors about his affair with Naru, not embarrassed anymore, neither accept nor deny. Naru also keep a cool manner, pretend to ignore all the gossips about them. They both gave each other a knowing smile, a mild glance if catching their picture together on the newspaper. They replied in union "We're good friend" whenever the press mentioned about their relationship. However, as they grew up, Shinichi knew it not a pure friendship anymore but hadn't reached the point that he would gather all courage to make a change. He hasn't known how she feels and still doubts his own. Although he knew the shrewdness of love, able to see through a motive of a love blind criminal, he could not apply the concept to his own case so sometime he just wished romance as easy as a case so he would able to figure it out.

For the safety by now, he just followed the routine, being her friend. Like this time, he was driving to Naru's house; escort her to party as usual.

Shinichi parked his car in front of a lavish castle. The gate opened. A young girl appeared in an elegant grey suit. The sparkle evening dress clung lovingly on her slim body, which enhance her gorgeousness. She walked gracefully to the car in the aura of confidence and dignity.

"Hi, Naru. This is Ran I've talked to you"

"Ran, This is Naru, my classmate and also my partner"

"Oh hi, nice to meet you" Ran was so eager to talk with Naru. It was her nature after all, always generous and friendly with everybody.

"Evening, Ran-san" Naru just greeted formally and settle herself in the seat beside Shinichi.

Ran somehow surprised a bit by Naru's arrogance then she acknowledged that this was typical characteristic of Shinaru Isake – a deduction talent as smart as Shinichi. As his introduction for her, Naru was Shinichi's partner: they side by side had made reputation for themselves by successfully solving many tough cases; together experienced deadly moments. Shinichi was dubbed as "Detective Prince" while Shinaru was "Queen of deduction". They were the two brilliant teenagers of Japan, the pride of the East and the savior of Tokyo police. The Press impressed by their strong relationship as childhood friend, classmates of each other from elementary to high school. Although many girls would be jealous and many boys would disappoint but nobody denied that they made a perfect couple. And Ran admitted it as well.

Her thought wandered on other's affair then came back to hers. Ran just has a vague idea about love._ Or does she concern about it at all?_ Everything related to feelings or emotion had no place in B.O where she just had enough time to manage living. _True Love_ simply did not exist because there was lack of trust, passion and freedom. Living with Shinichi somehow called forth the half-human part inside her. Whenever accidentally falling in the dangerously close proximity with him, she froze. Her system stayed numb, her mind went on strike and her heart took control. His tender look, gentle care and light touch had strong impact on her. She forgot all about B.O, forgot the past as a cabal, forgot she was a crossbreed. Ran gradually believed in true love and even thought that love find her. Her face shone with happiness. The story went on like a fairy tales: a damsel in distress was saved by the knight in amour. _It's too good to be true, right?_ A click of logic brought her back to reality. Bitter tears met sweetie smile. _Don't try to fool yourself. It cannot be true_…cannot exist…cannot happen. _Never..ever…_

Even if she _dared_ to believe he would have feelings for her, Ran knew too well that there weren't much time left for her.

Ran' eyes looked blindly at the passing scene on the street. _That faraway look again_. Shinichi sighed. He didn't know why and when her despair bothered him that much. She wouldn't tell if he asked and that wasn't his nature of asking. Instead, he watched her quietly through the back mirror.

It all started from the day he saved her from the breakdown under the sun. The entire two days Ran lay unconsciously, he stayed awake beside her bed. Sleep didn't find him and he seemed forget about it as well. His mind was too busy to verify his own deduction. Whether his blood works for her system? Is she really a crossbreed? It's quite hard for him to believe that she's this kind of creature. Ran was so fragile under the effect of lithium, too sensitive with the changing of temperature. The room went quiet and tame as Shinichi watched over Ran. Every reaction from her unconscious body caught his attention. He worried. He's afraid. She would disappear suddenly liked she had appeared. _No_. He prayed. He relieved as noticed her even breathing. He still kept an eye on her to make sure she could maintain normal heartbeat. He smiled foolishly, as a silly smile crept across her lips. _Baka_. She would be fine.

Although she has come back to normal stage, he took care of her tenderly because nothing guaranteed that she would live healthy without any abrupt breakdown. Maybe, it becomes his habit. At least, his mind accepted this argument anytime Shinichi found himself behave against his will. He tended to kiss her at some point. Man, her lips so tempt and… _Stop_. He hasn't ever felt that before and hasn't expected it now.

"16th times...Shinichi" Naru stated upon as the car parked outside grand villa of Suzuki property "you've looked at the back mirror 16th times all the way driving here, much more than usual."

"You're even counting?"Shinichi tried his best to stay cool outside, although inside he knew he was caught. To cover up, he did as usual, walk to Naru's side, offered her an arm and led her inside. Cameras, recorders, cell phones continuously flashing on the way the couple walked in. Paparazzi, fans jostled against the crowd to take picture of the famous detective duo. Duo: two people, only Naru and him. Shinichi looked around to find Ran keep a fair distance between them. She hid herself in the crowd, heading to the party.

Once inside the villa, Ran rejoined with Shinichi and Naru..

"Konnichiwa! Our married couple coming" Sonoko greeted them as customary while Kazuha and Henji shared each other a knowing smirk.

"Don't tease so. You make her misunderstand"

"Her?" Sonoko's eyes lay on the new girl.

"She's Ran, daughter of my mother's sister in law's brother" Shinichi tried to make it complicated so others would give up on knowing her identity

"So she's Kudo Ran?" Henji raised an eyebrow so he could quickly get the simplicity under the complication Shinichi thrown out. _Daughter of his father's brother, Kudo's cousin. Man, why he doesn't simply states she's his cousin._

Although disappointed with Henji's quick deduction but he had to admit it's good to hear._ Kudo Ran? Sound nice_. "Yeah" Shinichi replied

Ran stared at him bewilderedly but then softened as she got used to his lie covering for her.

"Oh, we got angel here" Ran startled at the word. She carefully turned attention to the voice to see three pretty ladies chat cheerfully with Sonoko. Now she noticed that the host of the party glamorous in a white divine gown. _Relieved_.

"Angel.." Henji murmured "Kudo, have you got any information?"

Ran's ear prinked up again before Shinichi shoved Henji to the left with intensive look _this can't be discussed in public_ while Kazuha pushed her to the right _they starts talk about cases and cases_ _again_.

"That's trademark of _your_ detective _prince_" Sonoko teased the blushing Kazuha.

"Hey Ran, you're not the victim of Kudo, are you?"

"Victim?" Ran turned to Sonoko not understood anything

"God saves me, I'm not with him all day. Shinichi will torture your ears with all murders and Sherlock Holmes stuff"

"Hai, at first I felt irritated about it but soon I learn something from his stories. You know, Sherlock Holmes' words sometime give us solution for our problem. After all, the detective soul has assimilated him exclusively. Without it, he isn't the Shinichi we've known."

"Goddess Ran, you're his best sister" Kazuha exclaimed

"Yeah, you're a rare one can endure him" Sonoko added

Ran surprised at her words as well but she chose to skip it

The three both laughed, merged with the merry of the party.

Xxx

Upstairs

The boys gathered in circle, a glass of wine in one hand, discussing everything in the world. The discussion never be a boys' talk without one topic:

"Guys, Look! The blonde babe over there"

"Wow, look at her low cut neck. What an amazing dress"

"I wish my girlfriend would put on this dress"

"Hey you pervert!"

"…."

….

While other boys ogled over the hot woman, Kudo and Hattori excluded themselves from the group for a quieter spot. Taking a slip of wine, they looked down at the ballroom

_Baka_. Shinichi shook his head, smiling at the girl covering Kazuha's eyes. He did not know why the whole time his eyes kept seeking for a navy dress. Sometimes, just catching the glimpse of her made him smile.

_Ahou_. Henji nodded slightly, chuckled at his Kazuha trying to get her cake from Sonoko. He just did an amazing thing that boosted their relationship to a new aura. It's the first time they went out as a couple, the thought itself made him lighten inside.

"Hey guys, don't tell me you also wish your girlfriend would wear that dress" a man put his arms on both Shinichi and Henji's shoulder and peer down the ballroom through the space between the two detectives.

"What are you talking about, Sean?" Shinichi and Henji shared the same voice.

"You guys are looking at the same direction, smiling to yourself" Sean paused while the two started to lose their nerve as Sean pointed out the truth. "Hattori definitely had eyes for Toyoma while Kudo certainly follow…" Sean tiptoed to look down clearly "Naru must be down there among Sonoko, Kazuha and the new girl, where's Naru?"

Shinichi chose to stay quiet let Sean talked to himself

"If not Naru, then who else Kudo lays his eyes on?"

Sean didn't give up bugging Shinichi

"Hey Kudo, you lose Hattori this time"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow while Hattori looked confused but couldn't hide the hint of excitement.

"See, Hattori – the Prince of West has confessed to Kazuha while our East Prince still hasn't made a move to Naru"

"You mean that Sean?" Hattori laughed "Yeah you aren't wrong"

Shinichi sighed uncomfortably, he didn't want to mention his relationship in public "It's not the vast thing to say, guy". _Escape. _He gradually step away from the two friends, turned his head aside, pretended something caught his attention elsewhere.

"Kudo" Henji called, caught up with Shinichi "Don't run away, man" playfully elbowed him with a smirk as Shinichi still walking away "Ok, you save with your secret" Shinichi slower his pace, waiting for Henji "but I still wonder 'who else?'"

_Unbelievable, Henji. _"Skating time, dude" .Fortunately, Shinichi could divert his best friend's attention to another topic.

Xxxx

"Ran quickly, you cant miss it" Sonoko pulled Ran to the skating shoes counter

"No, I cant…" Skating isn't my favorites

"C'mon, you gonna love it"

"But…" I'm afraid to fall

"Don't worry, if you can't, we'll teach you" Kazuha interrupted before she could stated it.

Well if Ran admitted she couldn't skate the result would be a disaster of learning session.

"Of course, I know. You two go first I'll catch up later" _Makoto and Henji where are you?_

"Here your shoes. Put them on"

"Ok" Ran received the skating shoes from Sonoko, she proceeded it slowly, waiting for Makoto and Henji would come to divert Sonoko and Kazuha's attention from her.

"Hey there ladies, ready for Ice Monster?" No need an answer, he continue inquired, "You skate too, Ran?"

Ran didn't need Henji or Makoto anymore, God gave her more than she bargained.

Here he is, her Prince of Savior- Kudo Shinichi. He always comes to rescue her and this time was no difference. Ran firmly believed it. She turned to him with half-nodded half-shaken head. A relived smile crossed her face, hoping that he would see the weariness in her eyes begging for help. He would find a good excuse to keep her away from ice. He would leave her here and go with them. That is what her _supposal_ gone so far.

"You can't skate with all laces loosen". To Ran's surprise, Shinichi knelt down and fastened her shoelace. Ran just looked at him with wide eyes open. All her hope scattered to the wind. He was not the one who secure but to push her on ice rink.

"Now let's skate". Shinichi stood up, helped her up by a frothy hold on her hand. His fingers slid off hers like pedal slid off flower. She just wished to clutch his hands longer... But her hands were busy to warily balance her on the unstable wheels.

Sonoko didn't get the bewilderment in Ran's eyes, instead, she too excited to start the game by hastily pushing Ran forward.

The wheels rolled on freely with unexpected force. Losing balance, her body fell backward. Ran supposed a searing pain across her spine when she crashed the ground. Out of her expectation, she landed in Shinichi's wide embrace. His arms firmly wrapped around her waist. Her pupils dilated as his eyes stared deeply into hers. He leaned in so close. Her lips slightly parted as their lips were merely an inch apart. Her cheek painted in red and her heartbeat racing, waiting for an evitable thing happened.

Shinichi just smiled at her while straightening both upright as if nothing happened. _Nothing happened to him _

"She's beginner, Sonoko" he said with a halfhearted smile

"Gome, Ran, I don't know that…" Sonoko realized what she had done for her friend and gave her a sheepish apology.

"Alright I'll teach her to skate"

"You're in good hand, Ran chan" Kazuha would commented

"Shinichi is mater of Ice skating" Sonoko added

The girls laughed happily as if _nothing_ happened. Yes, nothing really happened, just _something _in Ran's imagination.

They skated off, left Shinichi and Ran alone in a learning session.

"Why you lie?"

"I don't wanna skate"

Shinichi still looked at Ran, not satisfied with her answer. Ran looked down, bit her lips, continued, "I'm afraid to fall"

"I'll catch you."

He simply stated and they started skating. One hand loop around her waist, the other feathery underneath her hand, Shinichi led Ran around the area. Ran managed to keep herself vertically straight, enough not to lean against his shoulder. The task become more and more difficult as his scent drew her closer to him. Silence just made his impact on her stronger so Ran started the conversation:

"Hey Shinichi, where are the others?"

"Inside the expert area."

"Expert area?"

"We're in the beginner round but, we'll catch up with them soon" he squeezed her hand, encouraged her.

Through a few circle, Ran gradually get familiar on the lined wheel. She focused on the road ahead, steadied herself and moved forward.

"So only you and me here?" A confirmation she needed to motivate her to try harder. She launched forward. Ran didn't need an answer, indeed, but not hearing one made her turn to him "Shinchi". Ran's panic upon realization that Shinichi had left her side and let her skate on her own. "Shi-"

Her hand waves helplessly by her side, tried hard to balance on her wary feet. The speed slid out of her control, pushed the moving wheel forward despite her desperation to stop.

She was about to fall. A hand swirled Ran around, pulled her closer and their lips met. This time Shinichi deepened the mere contact into a quick kiss.

Warm. Sweet. Touched.

This the first time Ran felt something incredible exist on Earth.

Purer than natural spring, sweeter than ripe cherry and softer than cloud.

His touch radiated ardent passion from her skin to every cell in her system. It surpassed the elation filled her heart when she first knew how to fly. It evoked the vital life she cherished on survival an explosion.

It felt like a droplet of water in the flower in the morning. Fresh, pure and renewing.

Shinichi slowly pulled apart like the dew rolling off the petal

Ran felt the missing warmth like the petal has lost its treasure droplet.

Shinichi reopened his eyes. Taking the sight of her faintly closed eyes, a smile crossed his blushing face. Feeling the radiant heat on his cheek, he decided to escape the embarrassment.

"You don't trust me that I'll never let you fall"

The source of his voice brought her back to reality. Ran opened her eyes, collected what she had felt, what she had thought. She answered him in a demure whisper "it's…the nature… to fear…"

Xxxx

For now, Ran didn't concern about whether she could get into the expert area or not. Her head was occupied by numerous theories and explanation on the distinct sensation. _What's that? What've just happened? Is it real? No it can't be real. So what's it? _

Did I get an imagination illness? Yes, probably.

Did my mind distorted by lithium effect? Maybe, although I haven't heard of it

Did my head suffer from my back crashing the ground? No._ Ridiculous, Ran_. How can your head get hurt when your back crashed? _And I remember his arm embraced me_. Tiny smile found its way to her lips.

Ran shook her head, tried not to think about it, not pop up any more assumption. To her, all these silly things seem possible to be real than the feeling of his velvet lips against hers.

Ran was hiding herself in the corner of the ballroom. The dark covered her completely. No light reached her figure. Nobody even thought that there was a space for a person to fit in. Ran found herself safe in the invisible corner to follow her train of thought.

No one paid attention to her (because they didn't know that she was there)

She didn't either. Her eyes stared blankly at the dance floor, but focused on a single spot – Kudo Shinichi: His eyes glittered with affection. His smiles filled of elation. And his arms were holding Naru, led _her_ on the dance floor.

It was the scene made her to disbelieve in her senses, to deny the sensation she had felt.

Ran wanna get home, curl herself in bed.

Not seeing him with _her_

Not hearing the song _they_ dance along

Not feeling the pain searing her heart. _Is it?_

No, the pain would remain the same. It won't go away as long as she still loves him.

_Yes, it's true._ Sullenly, only her in love.

Bitter. Broken. Bleeding.

But Ran refused to leave, refused to let him out of her sight.

Her heart locked her here just to feel his presence.

Although it's hurt to see, his face was the pain- killer

Although it's hurt to hear, she still mumbled in her own petite song

If Ran closed her eyes, just listen to the waltz and imagine she was dancing with Shinichi. _How wonderful it would be!_

_I'd rather feel hurt than feel nothing at all _

And she saw nothing at all. He was out of her sight

Her vision was blurred by the tearful pond in her eyes.

Her hand came up quickly, gently wiped the tears away.

He reappeared in her vision.

He walked through the crowed, toward her. _Correctly _, toward her direction

He would pass by her like all other people

She can't be found if she wanna hide.

And he could be no exception

Yes he is an exception.

"You forget to fill your glass, Ran". There he was in front of her, into the shadow. The dark swallowed them both; even Ran didn't know that the space could fit for two.

Ran startled, fixed her eyes from him to her hand. She completely forgot she was holding a glass of wine.

"And I know you didn't drink it but spill it over" Shinichi stepped close to Ran, bent slight forward so that his eyes were on the same level with hers

"Huh?" was only her utter, because of the confusion of his world and the small distance.

"You have liquor on your hair, not your lips"

His sudden closeness make her puzzled, caused a cage of butterflies erupt in her stomach

"You can see it?"

"Liquor only be smelled, Ran"

Ran held her breath, grasped, stunned. Her eyes wide opened in disbelief.

Shinichi slightly low his head, smiled exultantly, took the empty glass and leaned against the wall beside her. Sighed contentedly, his eyes wandered to the crowd in front of them.

"It's the great place to hide, nobody can spot you here" he smoothly placed the glass on the tray without the passing waiter's notice.

"How you found me then?"

"You're fatigued." He looked at her in concern

"What?"

"I know you get fatigued from the skating session giving the fact that you on the way recovery so I fetched some passion juice for you. But by the time I'm back, you have disappeared."

"Ah…I…" _I heard Naru called you _

"You can't leave the party. Sonoko say it a must for everyone witness Chatoyancy display"

"Chatoyancy?"

"Yeah, you'll see at the end of the party" he lowered his voice to answer her then continue with his reasoning "so I thought you stayed here but invisible to my eyes" He smiled as she gasped at his word.

It's so true

"You know there're some materials like glass or crystal can bend the path of light even though they're covered completely in dark. The glass you held earlier was a perfect reflection to my eyes. When you go hiding, next time, remember not to bring any glass or crystal along…" he amused a little before the sympathy freighted in his tone "…I know_ you don't like others to see your tears_… and that's all." He kept the middle part for himself, not wanting her to know how he cared about her, so much than he himself could understand.

Shinichi left Ran speechless. She hadn't believed that he did think about her and even searched for her. Being with his friends, he would have forgotten about her. But what he had said just proved her assumption was wrong.

"You surprise, Ran?"

"What can I say." She turned away, ignored her crimson cheeks and abandoned her trapped hand in his since he took hold the empty glass from her.

"It's not bad to be here. You can observe everyone…"

Yes that' true

…And hear everything"

"Huh?" Ran turned to him

"Do you hear it Ran?"

Ran's bewildered at first but imitated his action to set her eyes closed and listened with her genuine ears… Amongst the noise of the party, the chatter of people, the sound barely faraway…The sound was different this time, no longer a mere sound of music, but the rhyme of the verse.

"Yes"

"Have you ever heard this song?"

"Yes"

_Moon River, piano version_

"Do you like waltz?"

"Yes"

"Let's dance"

His breath brushed against her skin, tickled her neck as he leaned in, and whispered in her ear. Ran's eyes opened, gazing at his waiting hand. His eyes pleading his smile encouraging Ran could do nothing than stepped forward and placed her hand on his.

Shinichi couldn't stop the smile growing happily on his lips as he led her through the crowd to the ballroom centre. His hand guide hers to place on his arm and the other held hers in a waltz pose. He slightly stepped backward made her unprepared and step forward. Her eyes searched for his, asking for guidance. It marked her biggest mistake, her wrong move since she got lost in them as soon as her gaze met his ocean orbs. _Unknowingly, she's not only the victim._

The LED bubble on the ceiling covered the scene in its blurry and fuzzy coat. Everything was shrunk in the vagueness of the dimly lit room. And reflection was the only source to outline a human figure. The silver glow embraced her face teasingly, highlighted the gracious contour, the genuine beauty without make-up. Her visage was shining in the light like the celestial under the moon. Shinichi stared at the girl in front of him, mesmerized by the purity in her eyes. If the eyes are windows to the soul, are telescope to see through the heart, Shinichi would believe that she was a good person. Her eyes have the color of the sky: azure, clear and bright. No sadness, no worries at this time, just the earnest happiness. He got drowned in the serene lake in her eyes, which brought him to the tranquility of his soul, apart from daily deduction, criminal murders and cruel motives.

Were there not his self-restraint and fear of her refusal, Shinichi would pull Ran closer, hug her in his arm and inhale her aroma teasingly lingering his senses. He would give in as on the recent incident. Once his lips accidentally made the contact with hers, he couldn't resist the velvet texture, the warmth and moisture on her lips; gave away his sober, he leaned in and kissed the girl. And this time was no difference. Her smile was so tempted, her scent made him crazy. Shinichi didn't realize that he hadn't held her in a waltz pose anymore. His hands had dropped down to her waist, shrunken their distance. Her hand had slightly shifted to his shoulder. Her cheek lovingly red and her lips were so enchanted. He inclined to feel the velvet touch again but he hesitated since she didn't respond last time. He wondered if what gonna happen was right or wrong _for her_. He searched the answer in her eyes to find the same affection, contentment and most importantly, no sign of rejection at all. He smiled. Glanced tenderly at her, he twirled her many times before swinging her outward and then she was whirled again into his chest. Her stomach crashed into his abdomen. Shinichi drove Ran closer, tightened his grip on her. He doted on to see her eyes widen in surprise then soften in entrancement. He touched her deeply by only a tender glance. His ocean blue eyes were sparkling with affection, full of ardent love, pulled her in completely. Her hand travelled up to his cheek, caressed the crimson mark. Her fingers slid pass his ear and dove in his soft hair. Her arms circle around his neck, she tiptoed to reach him, aim for his lips.

His deduction was right

A bizarre ray shot across the room, bathed the dance floor with its hazel light. Everyone lift their head up to look at the ceiling- the source of light- the Chatoyancy began.

Shinichi felt something missing in his arms. He looked down only to find himself alone on the dance floor although surrounding many people. She ran away and he had to follow.

There are only one true.

###############

Upon the light emergence, Ran woke up from her sweet dream. No longer the enchanted castles, were only the Prince and Cinderella alone. Reality set in, she recognized everything around her. Gentlemen and ladies in their elegant and dashing outfits. Ran looked down at herself, only a plain navy dress. It was nothing to compare with the noble grey suit of _her._ Ran scanned the dance floor, there's missing someone. She searched the crowd around the ballroom. There was _she_ gathering with a group of friends. Naru was standing outside the stage, imitated everyone looking up to the ceiling. _No she should be shining in the central stage, holding hand with…._

**With Who? **

Her heart felt the pain clenching it inside to provide the answer to her mind

Naru should be with Shinichi- the Charming Prince beside her

What wrong with you, Ran?

Please wake up!

Please be rationale!

Please keep some virtue for yourself !

What you think you gonna do? Kiss the Prince of the Queen?

The thoughts shot across Ran's mind, made she think herself as light as dust.

Ran run away. Guilty filled her heart. Self-pity dragged her out of the ill-lit foyer, passed by the magnificent steel door, led her to the empty hall, through the dark corridor and inside the abandoned room where the closed window stopped her. Her head lean against the cold glass, punctuate the missing warmth she felt earlier.

#######

Shinichi chased after Ran

He sighed uneasily. Disappointment dominated his mood. Him and her were like two pieces of a puzzle. Her scent was salient as the distance shorter. Her breath sent cool wire to his skin and goose bumps on his arms. A shiver run down his spine as her lips came closer. He impulsively bent down to meet her. Just a tiny space before their lips latched, the perfect picture would complete. _Geez_. The intruding light ruined everything. He cursed under his breath, blaming Sir Edison for inventing of light. He would wish the world still sank in the dark if he could recall his dearest moment.

Shinichi shake his head, focus on the dark path. He had to remain his pace to catch her. _Why did she run away?_ He didn't know but he knew he had to stay by her side. He followed Ran into the inhabited room, stopped at the middle of the room upon seeing her halt at the window.

_Why did she run away? _The questioned echoed in his head again.

Did he do something wrong? _Clueless_

But he clearly saw agreement in her eyes? _Confused_

His feet took him to stand behind her, at a moderate distance that he thought to be comfortable for her and far enough to prevent him from acting impetuously. Ran stood there just an arm's length but she seemed like a holy creature for him, abstractly unreachable. He didn't dare to wrap his arms around her shoulder, pull her closer and wiped out her tears that visible though the refection on the glass. He's afraid she would escape from him again.

She started at the reflection in front of her. His solemn face and concern glance. She didn't dare to turn around. She feared he would disappear as her eyes played trick on her again.

Minutes passed by torturing Shinichi, he couldn't do anything to comfort the girl in front of him, to stop the successive tears rolling down her cheeks. It hurts him to see her cry. Why didn't he go away? It hurts more when being unknown about her safety. Either way is hurt. He'd like to stay by her side although she didn't share her trouble with him, he could share the sorrow with her.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOM

Ran perplexedly turned to his reflection. Although it's just a reflection in her mind, she still turned to him. She gasped. Her head pressed against his chest. Her hands came out to support her balance as she expecting to bump into thin air now rest demurely on his torso. Her fist still curled uneasy on the fabric on his shirt. After a moment of hesitation, Ran strengthened her fingers to feel him better. Her palm laid flat over his heart. She heard his heartbeat. The smooth sound lull her into the peaceful land, ceased all her fear from the explosion. She didn't care if it was an explosion, even if it emerged a blazing fire burning the building to ashes, Ran didn't run away because she knew the safest place is here, in his arms.

Finally, the angel whirled to his embrace

Finally, he was able to hug her.

For a moment he had thought this would never happen. Ran cuddled against his chest. Shinichi willingly nest her in his secure arms. One hand circled around her waist, the other tangles in her hair, combed the silky strands up and down in a slow motion. He smiled mirthfully, looked down at her as she relaxed against him. He felt the tremble on her hand through the fabric of his shirt, sending cool breeze to his skin. He tightened his grip, pressed her gentle and held her closer to show her how much he cared. _Is it in his imagination_ or is it real… He just felt her cheeks rubbed slightly against him. Shinichi couldn't help himself placing a soft kiss on her head before laying his head carefully on top of hers, took in a full breath of her scent. Earlier, he just followed a gill trace of her fragrance through a long path. Now it overwhelmed him with the sweetness of her. He dreamily named her aroma: most obvious is the charming of Lycaste orchid, slightly mix with Jasmine and Hyacinth, add some fragrance of sandal wood and vanilla grass.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The sound again. It brought her to him but it could never take her back as she still nuzzled closer to him.

"Ran-"he breathed "Look! It's a firework" he whispered in the soft hair by her ear.

He knew he have to reluctantly let go of her as she heard it, but Shinichi couldn't be selfish to keep her only for himself. He cared for her too much, enough to put her beyond his own.

Ran reluctantly as well pulled away slightly from his chest. She turned in his arms to look up the sky and admired the fantasy of light.

Normally, Shinichi would shove his hands in his pocket as his typical posture but today his hands seemed attach firmly to Ran, caused him to ignored one of his hand still barely touched her waist.

The firework ended with a blazing orange red heart outline with a lot of blinking star inside highlight the text "SONOKO" in canary yellow with a -friendly reminder-: "don't miss the last show" underline.

Ran confused turned to Shinichi as the sky came back to its blankly dark.

"The last part…?" he smiled knowingly at her "Let's go. You'll see!"

He took her hand but she seemed hadn't want to leave yet. Ran knew so well, come back there with all the people surround and _her _there. A haunted thought come back to her heart: She could never reach him. Never…ever. Shinichi's unreachable.

_Ran _

"Ran…" She looked up at him

"Before we get back to the party, one thing should done first"

"Huh?" was only her answer

The serious look on his eyes made her stomach squirm as if she has done anything wrong. _Shinichi. _

Shinichi leaned forward to the same eye level with her, his face came closer, their nose nearly touched. All the way, he still kept the eye contact, staring at her intensively, "Cheer up! Drop that face, Ran. You look like an evil lost his pitchfork"

"What?" Ran furrowed her eyebrows but smiled.

_You're shining like an angel with that smile_.

Shinichi hold Ran's hand, deliberately running toward the ballroom.

###

Everyone gathered in front of the stage, waiting for the final part:

"Ladies and gentlemen, the show time, we gladly make an announce the KING and the QUEEN tonight"

The atmosphere became more and more excited with anticipation

"Well, I'm honor to invite on stage our QUEEN: Isake Shinaru"

The room nearly got explored with big applauses from the audience. _Naru deserves it_.

Ran clasped her hands. Her vote was effective. If the other vote was effective as well, the King will be… Ran felt her stomach twisted as being scratched by salt as hearing the male MC shouted "…and the King is Kudo Shinichi. Please come on stage!"

Shinichi & Naru, Ran knew that would gonna happen. She knew they would make a great couple as she cast her votes. _Naru was perfect for him._ But why… why…why… Ran excluded her mind from wondering, avoided the hows and whys in her heart. _I'm strong_. At least she told herself and assimilate into the crowed with feigned scream "KISS- KISS-"

Shinichi proceed deliberately, maybe due to a slight shyness while Naru waiting for him. It had been rarely to see Naru that primly stood at the other end on stage. She held her head a bit lower, not want to look at the audience's eyes. Typical confident Naru was disappearing, only a demure girl in front of Shinichi. He stepped on the stage. His face resembled _hers_ with that timid smile. His eyes staring at her as he came closer as if complied the crowd's request "KISS-KISS-KISS"

The scenes in front of her made Ran speechless. She couldn't pretend to be as happy as the crowd to scream anymore. Thorns stuck in her throat, she opened her mouth but no word came out. She still tried to put on a mask. The graceful light bathed his handsome face, adored the genuine smile shining in happiness. He looked like a seraph to Ran. She wanted to cry, as she knew so well that his eyes were engrossed in the other girl. The tears was brimming just take chance to flow out. Ran swallow hard, tried to let the tears rolling back reversely inside her heart, buried them there…

_I'm strong_. She kept repeating the same phrase in her mind; scream to her heart to hide the tears away.

On the stage, their noses nearly touch and their lips were an inch apart. Naru had closed her eyes and Shinichi just needed…

The light went out. The room was covered in the dark completely. A few minutes later, the ballroom lit up again. On stage was only Sonoko with the micro "Sorry about the electricity but hope you enjoy your time tonight. Thank you for coming here, celebrating our special event. Good night and see you again."

###

They headed home about 10pm, the street light couldn't prevent the dark to invade into the car. Ran took that incentive to let the tears flow out, soaking her cheeks. Outside the window was only the black mass, as empty as her blank mind trying to remove all the thoughts spinning around him. Ran shifts her attention to the tiny MP3 in hands. Her fingers tremble on the button searching to play her favourite song "Simple and Clean" of Utada Hiaku

"When you walk away you don't hear me say

Please … Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean as the way you making me feel tonight

It hard to let it go

Tonight's definitely unforgettable for her

You're giving me so many things

Lately, you're all I need

Ran startled at the truth underneath the lyrics. It's what exactly she feels right now

You smile at me… and said

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does it mean…

_No STOP_… Ran mentally screamed inside. The lyrics. Is it needed to hurt her like that when her heart had already bleeding badly. Her fingers hovered above the buttons again, finding a song which can cheer her up

Thank for this tiny object in her hand, Ran didn't overhear the _sweet_ conversation in the front seat.

"It's good the light went out"

"Yes? Shinichi"

"I mean… uhm…, I know you don't like it"

"Don't like what?"

"Uhm..ya, the customary request of the audience"

"Ah… that's why you…"

"Hai,… that's that…" He turned away with a slight blush.

Naru smiled contentedly with the gentlemen of her best friend. A warm flow spread over her. As his car parked in front of her house, she's about to kiss him goodbye but upon seeing his friend-smile and innocent eyes, she withdrew the thought and just said goodbye to Shinichi.

As the car stopped and knowing Naru's departure, Ran cast her voice "Goodbye, Naru-san" but Naru had already left the car.

"Don't mind, Ran, it's typical of her"

Not hearing Ran's response, Shinichi turned to check on her. Ran has her eyes widened in extreme terrify, holding her breath. Her hand clutched tightly to her chest as if to stop her heart beating as well. Then Shinichi realized an ancient Bozi black car just passing by…

Restrained suffering and sudden fear exhaust all her energy and consciousness, Ran collapsed into the back seat, unconsciously. Shinichi sped up the car to take her home as soon as possible.

Driving his car through the magnificent gate into the spacious area in front of the Kudo mansion, Shinichi hurried to open the car' side door. She laid there vulnerable.

In her semi consciousness, Ran felt a warm hand tugged at her shoulder and her body was cradled against a firm chest. _Hmm_… Ran inhaled briefly, musk oil and timber wood, _Shinichi_. She enjoyed the mild scent in his arm while he carried her upstairs.

He placed her gently on bed. His hands softly take the headphone off her ears and put it neatly on her night stand. _Ran_. The moon poured through the window, dimly cast the graceful light on her visage. She looked like an angel sleeping peacefully in his eyes. Shinichi didn't realize when his fingers had lost in her hair, stroke the bang across her forehead and tugging it behind her ear. His palm met her jaw connecting her chin. The smooth skin underneath his fingertips couldn't stop Shinichi from outlining the contour of her face. His eyes followed his fingers as it run across her cheeks, hover above her closed-eyelids, trace her eyebrows and fondle at the fatigued ring beneath her eyes which prisoned many tears earlier. _Ran_

Ran feigned to fall asleep as if her body hadn't stiff enough under his touch. The feeling of his palm on her skin was so vivid that she couldn't mistake it for her dream. Ran tried not to lean into his feather motion that she had craved for the evening.

Shinichi hesitated a little. Her lips was the only left untouched on her face. His hands reached out then pulled back. She doesn't permit and he wasn't allowed. He shouldn't disturb her, just let her sleep serenely.

One last look at her, he placed a soft kiss on her head and whispered

"Goodnight, angel"

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Unidentified

Chapter 6: Unidentified

"Goodnight, Angel"

Ran heard him whispering in her ear. After the door gently closed, her eyes flicked open. _Does he know?_

Xxxx

The dark swallowed every houses, ignored the tension strained on people living beneath it.

Only were the stars twinkling happily in the black smooth sky. They looked like masses of bright spots on an enormous world map in a stealthy navigation room.

"Are you sure it's FFO-zero-five?" asked a figure with unusual appearance glumly

"Sure" answered a man in monotone, as if not care about the questioner

"Matsuda, why?"

"Huh?"

"Mine is FF426 and the rest are FF and 3-digit number, why's hers different?"

"Vodka didn't wanna spend too much money on her, so hers is the earliest type."

"Damn! Now it's against us."

"What's the fuss, Bradley?" came a third voice

"I can't find her tag, it said 'unidentified'"

"Unidentified?"

"It means there still possibility she's alive"

"Brad, you too cautious! Didn't Vodka blow up…"

"Matsuda, break this code for Kir?"

"I'm only responsible of tracking and dealing with information. It's not my job"

"We pretty much lack of personnel lately"

"So you realized you just _did it_ at the wrong time?"

"Yeah, wrong time" answered Vodka honestly, then realized he had given too much as he caught Matsuda's wicked eyes and evil gaze. _Does he mean I kill her at the wrong time?_

"Help you later, Brad" said Matsuda before walked out of the navigation lounge, leaving the two men in private talk.

"This Matsuda erratic" Vodka Murmured, "What's the problem, Brad?"

"Angel's unidentified."

"What that mean?

Bradley ran a hand through his hair, let out a sigh before an explanation

"Normally, a RFID chip representing a deceased cholecent will be found either 'invalid' if the chip was self-destroyed after the corpse vanished or in specific location within 3 days so we could collect and erase all the data stored on it. Unidentified is weird. It's just … just mysterious"

Bradley had his thumb and ring finger to massage his temple, unknown what to do, unable to feel relieved.

"Easy, Brad. I sure she can't survive. An oil tank exploded right next to her, unexpectedly, even Gin can't foresee it." Vodka satisfied with the flashback, killing Angel in front of Gin's eyes and Gin couldn't do anything to stop it.

"The worst thing is she still alive, we still have a lot time hunt her down and kill her after this mission completed. Cholecents go missing for over a week will bear capital sentence. Haha, I plan it all along, just not the right time. Now I have to take over all the nuisance task she left behind"

"No no, Vodka. You can't put off killing her. It's always the right time"

"I know. It's not always easy to take her life. "

'_I give her a life and you not gonna take it_.' Vodka smirked at his thought. _He wasn't in the place to say it._

"Alright, the problem now is finding someone to fill into her tasks. You and Kir will flight to Itoshima tonight, look for KZ2 inside the temples and…"

"What? This trifle is belong to…"

"Yeah, get your answer now. It's only the problem without her. Chianti will bite…"

"Congratulation, Vodka"

Vodka grumpily turned to face the scornful female voice. Her sardonic tone wasn't fit the congrat theme.

"Chianti,…"

" My my, congrat! You succeed in eliminating your most outstanding rival in B.O…"

"Watch your mouth, Chi…"

"Vodka, I'm not finished yet." Chianti malicious smile as if challenge the opposite.

"…"

"Isn't it obvious? You planned to kill her." Her honeyed voice made others off-guard

"Is there something wrong with it?" Vodka challenged

"Don't play lamb with me! What's the hell you kill Angel and force us into this fluff. It took us freaking 5 hours in that dull place doing boring stuff." Chianti yelled at the top verge of her lung. She was by far an expert and high-ranked sniper who took people' lives as shaking grey leaves and now had to spare her valuable time for some inferior job. It pissed her off and she literary could bite someone's head.

Vodka flustered inside but he managed to remain steady. Better, not mess with Chianti. She would fire your head like shooting her empty bottles.

"Pathetic" Korn blurt in to cool down the heat "She's easily crushable but you can crush her." Chianti smirked at Korn's comment, satisfied with that dull look on Vodka's face

"It's a shame to kill her, Vodka. You can't compete with her when she alive"

"Incapable of killing is fatal" Vodka defended

"At least she can run some errand that you cant, chunky"

"You..!" A gun aimed to Chianti's head from Vodka's hand; Korn just stepped in just in time before something riotous happened.

"No second time, Vodka" said Korn in deep threatening voice as he toss the small object to Vodka and walked away with Chianti.

_Effortlessly crushable but hard to be crush._

It's weird. No one ever thought that she could last that long in Black Organisation. Bradley predicted that she could only manage enough 10 days to live in this brutal environment in which a powerful creature like him found it rough to survive. She breakable, too harmless to be useful yet she got the position that higher -ranking members dreamed of. Vodka had been wondering countless time 'What good thing Gin saw in her?' He used to be Gin's secretary but she just happened to be Gin's reliable ally. That made Vodka annoyed, made him want to get rid of her. If Bradley were in her position, Vodka could accept because Bradley was resourceful, nimble and clever but her. She just plain useless.

000

Mountain of books piled up proudly on the table, behind that stayed Shuichi Akai deeply engrossed in a giant golden book. His eyes traced each line of emotionless letters and figures but nothing found to match his quest. He too much immersed in the book to notice the front door flipped open.

"Shuu, dinner?"

"…"

"James worries about you." Jodie breathed softly. Misery freighted in her eyes and her voice. She cared about him as well. Shuu had been locked himself inside the office the whole day, searching for a bit information on biochemist technology.

"Jodie, could you send these samples to Dr. Anderson…?"

"Shuu." Her breath played across his skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Don't ..Don't… She just gone…don't, please."

For a brief moment, there's silence, only the sniffs of Jodie on Shuu's shirt. He had been too cold and distant toward other's worries, especially her- the woman he loves. He gently untangle her arms around his neck, discreetly got up and turned to face her. His hands held hers subtly to the side and his eyes lowered to the same level as hers.

Smiling warmly at her before Shuu let his deep voice whisper "I'm sorry"

Couldn't resist his alluring smile, Jodie smiled back, feeling secure in his hold. She just wanted to wrapped her arms around him and got Shuu into a longing embrace but a light knock on the door interrupted and James Black appeared behind the creaked- open door.

"Akai-kun, are you alright?"

"Sure" Shuui slightly blushed at the thought of something would inevitably happen between him and Jodie

"Oh Jodie here as well"

"Yes" Jodie sheepishly smiled at the elder man, relived that she and Shuu had stayed apart in time not to raise any suspicion.

"James, don't worry about me" Shuu raised his voice to shift James' attention from Jodie, "I know what I am doing, I'm not obsessed over anything"

James glanced around at the table and the piles of books "Is it worth? I mean, by theory she had vanished in thin air and the chip should be self-destroyed by now"

"Yeah, majority believed that but there _is_ a case…"

"How?"

"Self-destroyed chip will be tagged as invalid but hers appeared as unidentified. Frankly, at first I also thought she was dead but Matsuda asked me to find her."

"Matsuada? He contacted you?" Jodie surprised, "I think all communication to him reduce to minimum after your cover blown up"

"I got this cake delivered to my house yesterday." Shuu showed the other two a picture of a vanilla cake decorated by white a celestial figure and a sun wheel circle"

"A message?"

"Yeah, sun wheel is a circle of life. The content of the cake is macadamia with Avita favour"

"Macadamia and Avita, do they all mean rebirth and life?"

"Yeah, Jodie"

"How do you know it from Matsuada kun?" James questioned

"See the birthday: 10-09-1999?"

"Oh, Jiiiiiiii!" Jodie exclaimed

"It's my nickname for him" Shuu agreed

"Typical Jinpei" James chuckled with his head lightly shook in contentment.

"What special about her make you two interested?"

"She's major piece for us to win the B.O, although she might be a pawn right now, she would become queen someday. The data stored in her RFID chip and herself are valuable information about B.O"

Glancing at the confused look on Jodie and James' faces, Shuu continued "Her RFID is earlier model so its security system is inadequate so we easily break into and the RF signal is quite weak, thus; there is more time for us to go ahead before B.O locate her"

"Will she corporate with us this time?" Jodie concerned

"We will have special approach, because she's special and different"

"Huh?"

"Meet her you will know what I mean"

Jodie and James exchanged a knowing smirk. _That's all he talk about her._

000

###

"_It should be near here." Matsuda murmured to himself, scanning the giant green field. His eyes looked down and analyzed the mini map in his palm. _

"_I can't find it there." Angel wearily looked around the spacious field she had tugged every grass to find the object. "I'm afraid…"_

"_Shh" Matsuda gestured her to be silent. His fingered adjusted some buttons at the edge of his glass. _

_Locating an object laying static on the ground is difficult. But what if the object is moving around. Angel was afraid that their searching object falling into the second scenario and they had to chase after it till the end of the world._

"_It's not in this field but that field."_

_Her eyes followed direction of his finger "Impossible! How…"_

"_Angel into the stadium" Matsuda told her before directed via radio link "FF906 located inside Hokkoda field, Korn at the entrance, Chianti on the roof…"_

_###_

The memory was fresh in her mind, Ran impressed at Matsuda's agile mind. In a blink of an eye, he came up a perfect plan and got that object in 15 minutes - the task that Ran thought it was impossible.

Normally, Matsuda may be an affable guy but when it come to his technique of navigation, he was like the Lord of Death to Cholecents and other black wolves. He never fails to locate anything and anyone._ Frightening_

How long can she hide from him?

Ran was counting down the day when Matsuda would find her and she petrified at the consequence.

###

_The black Porche 365A car stopped unexpectedly in the middle of the night. The little girl startled as things went out of planned. _

"_Weren't we heading back…?" her cracked voice inquired her senior _

"_Stay" said the tall man with long silver as he hurriedly got off the car and dashed toward the deserted warehouse. The girl understood the full message through his lack of word. 'Just stay inside the car and don't meddle in my business.'_

_She stayed quietly inside the car, waiting for his comeback when she heard his cold voice through the radio link "Rye, bring Angel along"_

_The man beside her quickly pulled her off the girl, led her into the warehouse by a slight tug on her elbow._

"_Rye, what's going on?" she felt baffled with the twist of the event _

"_Be prepared, Angel. I sense something unusually gristly happened"_

"_Gristly?" _

_Her voice's shaking and her face went pale. Rye assured his grip on her to comfort the poor girl as they approached the tall man Gin. The scene gradually revealed to Angel's eyes, the warehouse looked like a battlefield with ongoing flame and bodies lying on the ground._

_Angel gasped as she spotted some bodies dying near Gin's feet._

"_Get nearer, Rye" Gin ordered as Angel abruptly stopped, terrified at what she saw. _

_Her feet reluctantly followed Gin's order while her eyes firmly shut close. A sear shiver shooting along her spine sent goose bump on her skin. _

"_Angel, open your eyes!" his deadly command made she unable to disobey_

_Rye stayed beside her, at least she felt warm and less odd in this battlefield. Angel slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them closed again as bloody violent scene clearly showed in her sight. Ran nuzzled closer to Rye's chest, hid herself in his semi embrace. Rye had his arm protectively wrapped around Angel's head, shielded her from exposing to the brutality- Gin had just finished a B.O member. _

###

Ran's eyes darken at the memory. Fear penetrated her system as the image of Gin aiming S&W39 pistol at her head. Ran respected Gin as her uncle and Gin somewhat showed subtle mercy for her in rare situation. However, with her current hideaway and absent from Organisation for more than 7 days, Ran believed Gin never spare her any concession.

Lately, just a glimpse of black Porche car made her blood run cold, her heart felt on pin and needles, thinking Gin was nearby

But this wasn't the tremendous thing she fear …

_###_

_He whispered in her ear "Goodnight, Angel"_

_###_

"_Detectives and criminal never share the same sky" _

Vermouth's words flashed through her mind. Him and her were so much different. They belong to the two most extremes of the scale. He was the Prince of Light while she was a Servant of Dark. He was a talent detective with genius deduction skill. Although at the young age of 16, he has network with FBI, investigate and follow the giant murderous mafia. He determined to bring down the Black Organisation, eliminating vicious hazard for human being. He holds great hatred against the black wolves and Vermouth appreciate him as "Silver Bullet".

_What if he found out? What if he knew I'm was one of them?_

Ran's tears rolled down her cheek, pity for her own fate. Why God arranged her to blindly in love with him?

How can she face him after the truth reveal?

Will he look down on her? Will he be disdain toward her? Will he send her away?

"Ran" She swiftly wiped the tears away as hearing his voice.

"You're OK?" his concern grew deeper as he settled at the couch opposite her.

"Hai" she breathed

He has seen her weeping countless times and he knew she never give him the answer he wanted. He knew too well her mask of a jovialist and he would pretend to believe her.

"You have mail" he handed her a white envelop on the table.

She looked alarmed at the white object on the table. Who knows she was here? No one supposed to know… unless they tracked out… How about Shinichi?

Her stare once fixed on the envelop now shift to him.

He glanced at her tenderly and gave her a sweetest smile "It's letter to Kudo Ran from Toyoma. She invited you to Osaka"

"Toyoma?" her mind raced at the strange name. _Is it them?_

"Kazuha"

"Ah"

Ran reposed her mind, exhaled softly, unaware that she had held a breath shortly. A pleased smile tugged her lips.

"I don't get why you so surprised about that" amused Shinichi as he stated casually

"I… I didn't expect it all…" she mumbled

None of Ran's expression went unnoticed by Shinichi. He watched her tensed shoulder, her angelic face went pale, her bright eyes turned cold when the white envelop came into her sight. Common sense told him she was frightening and vulnerable to those after her. She must escape from somewhere like Hell on Earth but she wasn't ready to tell the truth. He will wait until she ready.

"Yeah I know" I covered up for her "Toyoma did something exaggerated, Henji just told me over the phone as well. His girlfriend just wants to be courtesy when she first invites you to her place."

Ran smiled. So her life could extend for a few days.

A/N: Finally, I can finish another chap before semester start ^^ ^^


End file.
